


The Games We Play

by nethenekhthon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Hotel Sex, Love, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nethenekhthon/pseuds/nethenekhthon
Summary: Offstage, Baekhyun has a particular kink which his adoring boyfriend Chanyeol has been all too happy to feed. But if he stops to think about it, Chanyeol wonders if he is Baekhyun's boyfriend or just a toy. Porn With Plot.





	1. Chanyeol Wonders

On an evening when they were lucky enough to be lazing in an air-conditioned van for the two-hour trip back to the dorms, Chanyeol musingly asked Xiumin, “Why is dirty talk so sexy?”

The older boy patted his knee with a flat hand and seriously answered, “Because you're young.”

Leaning his head on the back of the seat, Chanyeol considered for a moment, and then shook his head. It couldn't be that simple. What Chanyeol liked was too specific. He didn't like to say nasty things when he was having sex, or even when he was just fooling around.

What Chanyeol liked was to lean down to Baekhyun's elfin ear when they were just about to be fitted for microphones to perform and whisper, “I want to fuck you,” bad accentuation on the English and all. Liked hulking over the table when they were crammed into a booth with the others to growl a Chinese phrase Xiumin had taught him meant about, 'Was it good for you?' but at which Baekhyun blushed brightly no matter what they'd been doing. He liked to wrap his arms around Baekhyun's waist when they were shuffling from one interview to the next and murmur a steady stream about how sexy his friend was in those pants and how turned on Chanyeol was by every move of his hands in the filthiest Korean he knew.

When Chanyeol liked dirty talk it was only when there was no hope of follow through, just desperate words that Baekhyun let him get away with.

The little brunet, who hated being called that but against the stopping of which Chanyeol argued because everyone was little to Chanyeol, let him get away with it because it fed into what _he_ liked.

The Baekhyun version of dirty talk was a lot more... _involved_.

“You know,” Baekhyun said as he slid the hotel door closed behind him and waved a disposable key-card with the name _Sehun_ printed on it. “I'm not actually interested in you.” His hair was loose and fluffy from being washed and blow dried already, and when he leaned his head against the door, it formed a sexy halo. “You aren't my type.”

It was almost two o'clock in the morning, they had schedules starting at ten, and with the look in those piercing brown eyes, Chanyeol still hoped he wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon.

They'd just gotten back to the hotel, where everyone sprinted for their own rooms to fight over the shower. Chanyeol lost to both his roommates, Sehun and Kai. Kai lost to the youngest as well, proving that age did not equal victory in rock-paper-scissors, and disappeared with barely a declaration that he would be in D.O.'s room all night if anyone wanted to be killed for interrupting. Baekhyun was in with Chen and D.O., but Chanyeol was pretty sure Baekhyun's EXO-M counterpart had wisely found other accommodations. It was pretty clear Sehun had been encouraged to do the same.

"Why not?” Chanyeol asked, hating the needy edge to his voice. He wanted to ask that question when he'd get a real answer, but he never had the spine. But when Baekhyun gave him an opening like that, the words just spilled out of his mouth.

Neither of them moved as Baekhyun dragged his eyes down and up Chanyeol. Chanyeol was still standing in the doorway of the bathroom, towel held vaguely in front of him. Otherwise, he was completely exposed, from his broad shoulders and arms that seemed more toned every time he got back from the gym, to his trim abs and the v-line of his hipbones. He wasn't even dry yet, having forgotten his towel on the bed when he went in to shower.

Water dripped on his shoulder and sped down his back, making him shiver as he waited for an answer.

A sharp inhale was how it always began, Baekhyun licking his lips as the faint smile of approval disappeared beneath a smirk of certainty. It was wicked and dangerous and made flaming butterflies race around Chanyeol's stomach.

“You're too tall.” Baekhyun pushed off from the door and sauntered over to him. “Your voice is too deep.” His fingertips walked up Chanyeol's chest, nails biting into the skin just a little too hard. “You obviously want some kind of control or promises, like I-love-yous and be-mines.”

Chanyeol took his own sharp breath at that. He couldn't deny it, he was practically quivering as a pink flush crawled up his neck at the words on Baekhyun's pretty, painted lips. Everything about the smaller boy drew him in – the graceful way he moved, the beautiful and irreverent ways he spoke, the loud, raucous way he laughed. The look and sense of absolute control he could put forth, even if it was cold. He wanted all that Baekhyun said and a lot more, and he made no secret of it. He'd given Baekhyun all the power, and this, _this_ , was what he did with it.

Sometimes, Chanyeol wondered if that was okay.

Most times, he did as he was doing: panted as Bakehyun's hands brushed down his arms to pick up his hands and put them on perfect hips in a svelte frame. And he hoped the object of his affections wouldn't be too cruel.

“And did I mention,” Baekhyun went on, face turned away as he smoothed Chanyeol's hands into place on his waist, “that your hands are absolutely ginormous?”

Chanyeol yelped a startled laugh at the silly word coming out of Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun's lips twitched, but he didn't smile.

“And your face makes the weirdest expressions.”

Always 'weird', not 'dumb'. That distinction was important.

Long, slender fingers grasped Chanyeol's chin, making him look into earnest eyes instead of at his towel on the floor. "You really think someone who spends as much time on his hands as I do is going to be into someone as classically masculine as you?"

That one didn't bother him too much. He'd read the insult himself in a fancafe argument and was pretty sure that was where Baekhyun had gotten it from. Normal Baekhyun -the Baekhyun who didn't bribe Sehun into finding a new room or turn those cold eyes on Chanyeol in a quiet hotel room at night- _that_ Baekhyun envied the way Chanyeol often got the more masculine outfits. He even complimented his off-stage fashion sense.

Baekhyun didn't think he was gross, Chanyeol assured himself as he rubbed his hands over his friend's hips. Baekhyun was his stealing-out-to-the-convenience-store-at-2AM buddy and his 'needs-a-nap-before-greenlight' guardian. Baekhyun was his friend. Maybe even his boyfriend.

Most of the time Chanyeol believed himself. Today, it seemed harder.

Chanyeol took a deep breath and, as if that was what he'd been waiting for, Baekhyun continued.

"So there's no reason for me to like you."

Hands flattened against his chest and Chanyeol found himself abruptly shoved back. His friend was strong, but his superior height should have given him the leverage to avoid tripping back and falling on his ass on the bed. He just hadn't expected it. Baekhyun had never pushed him before – but judging from the twitch of his jaw after, Chanyeol felt it was safe bet that it wouldn't happen again.

Then he didn't have time to think of it further because Baekhyun was straddling his lap and those delicate, well-groomed fingers were scratching into the hair at the back of his head.

Baekhyun's lips were at his ear, cheek nuzzling Chanyeol's chin as he said, “But there's just something so appealing about how _desperate_ you are.”

And Chanyeol didn't have the time to think about how embarrassing that was because Baekhyun's lips were against his and that was so very much more important. He needed his hands to keep their balance at the angle his friend was sitting on him, but that didn't stop him from pushing up into the kiss. He growled when Baekhyun pulled on his hair to keep him back, then whined when a narrow tongue only teased with tiny laps against his own.

A rich chuckle filled his mouth from a throat not his own, and Baekhyun met his eyes from inches away. “So go on, tell me how hot my butt is in these pants again, and maybe I'll let you get somewhere. But use nicer words.”

Chanyeol gave up his play for balance, dropping onto his back so he could put his hands on the butt and pants in question. Between attempts at tangling with Baekhyun's tongue and long periods of letting himself be devoured, Chanyeol did as the little brunet demanded.

“It's not just your butt, either,” Chanyeol said as he dared a little and slid his hands down Baekhyun's legs. “These jeans hug your thighs like, yum.”

Baekhyun laughed in silence at that. Chanyeol was sure he could feel it, a little reverberation against his chest.

Chanyeol pushed his hands up over Baekhyun's chest, into the light jacket he wore to push it off, but lingering on the warmth and softness of the cotton on his chest. “And this shirt is great on you, it shows off how slender you are.”

“Feels nice between our skin, too, doesn't it?” Baekhyun asked in a voice that teased against Chanyeol's lips. Then he rolled his hips, that firm butt rubbing against the hard-on he'd caused.

Chanyeol moaned, and they stopped talking. He whined when he pushed the jacket off of Baekhyun's shoulders as the other boy bit into his neck. His hands firmed on Baekhyun's back as he held him in place to roll up against him again. The drag of denim against his bare skin was almost as painful as it was pleasurable, and he couldn't help the groans it pulled from him. He gasped when Baekhyun's pretty hands slid over his belly and brushed teasingly at his hard member.

Baekhyun was so quiet, his voice whispering against Chanyeol's overheated skin as he kissed and nibbled, petted and teased. Chanyeol stroked his skin and pulled his silky hair, scratched down Baekhyun's back, trying anything he could think of to get the beautiful sounds to leave that talented mouth, and all to no avail.

He whimpered when he had his friend just down to that shirt, but Baekhyun pulled away and picked up his hands by the wrists before he could so much as brush the length he could only barely feel was hard for him. Baekhyun held the wrists away from his body daintily, as if they were something distasteful.

“You want to top me, don't you?”

Baekhyun writhed as he asked the question. Chanyeol's eyes rolled closed as he felt the deliciously teasing glide of that wonderful ass along his eager length. But Chanyeol knew better than to answer. They both knew the answer. And they both knew he wasn't going to get his wish.

For his silence, he got a searing kiss. His lips felt burned from the force and he gasped, letting Baekhyun dart his tongue inside, and then they were tasting each other desperately, one of Chanyeol's large hands wrapping around the back of Baekhyun's neck to keep him close. He was only dimly aware that Baekhyun was doing something else because the shifting of his body as he reached for something pulled him slightly from their kiss.

Then Baekhyun was pushing up onto his hands and knees, forehead pressed against Chanyeol's before he said in a breathless voice, “Too bad.”

What the little brunet had been reaching for was lube and a condom from his pants pocket, and Chanyeol didn't bother protesting their use. Those perfect little fingers were sinfully wonderful as they pressed slick inside of him, and each sure thrust made him gasp. He kept one arm thrown over his eyes, but wrapped the other hand around the back of his own thigh when Baekhyun pressed the leg toward his chest.

Three delicate, beautiful fingers, now filthily moving within him made Chanyeol wonder, in a moment of sense, if his desire for dirtiness just took a different form when they were actually getting physical. Baekhyun hooked those fingers and Chanyeol whimpered in pleasure. He made himself stop thinking – where that thought went was nowhere good.

“You want me so bad, don't you?” Baekhyun prompted, fingers teasing away from him. More shallow, more slow with each press.

Chanyeol took the hint. “So much, I want you so much Baek,” Chanyeol whined in agreement. “I want your perfect hips against mine and your delicate hands on me, and your mouth-”

“That's a lot of wants,” Baekhyun teased, but his voice was a gasp as he rolled the condom in place and slicked the lube over it.

“I want everything.”

Baekhyun dragged the tip of his tongue over Chanyeol's jawline, making him tremble. All of his skin felt tight and tingling, exposed and sadly untouched as Baekhyun's hands stayed on the bed for balance. Sharp teeth nipped at his ear and then Baekhyun's beautiful voice spoke flat and cold, “You can't have it.”

“Then, anything,” Chanyeol whined, his hands grasping at Baekhyun's back and shoulders, stroking into his hair and down his spine. Touches afraid to linger, afraid to be put off. “I'll take anything.”

“Good,” the other boy sang against his lips. Then Baekhyun was pushing inside him, hot, hard erection and tongue both.

Chanyeol pulled his thighs toward his chest and wrapped his calves around Baekhyun, his arms falling into place around slender but strong shoulders as Baekhyun's length fitted tight inside him. They kissed hard, groans and breaths traded and even harder to distinguish. Chanyeol was panting against Baekhyun's cheek when his lover began to move, wanting it so badly and wanting still more.

Baekhyun didn't hold back. Chanyeol made himself vulnerable to the other boy in every way – at such moments he was at his most unguarded and Baekhyun took everything. He thrust fast and hard. Bit at Chanyeol's tongue and lips to get him back into the kiss when he got distracted by the white stars those thrusts made. One hand tangled and pulled Chanyeol's hair, scratched down his arm and side.

The little brunet's motions became sharp, uneven, and he panted against Chanyeol's cheek, “Tell- Me-”

Chanyeol held tighter and did. “You're so amazing. Every- everything you... ah- do is beautiful. Your, oh-, your hands are so perfect, your eyes, yes, uh, yes, Baek, please-”

It was over too soon, Baekhyun groaning and delving into Chanyeol's mouth as he rode out his orgasm, and Chanyeol kissing back desperately, still hard and wanting.

Baekhyun kissed lazily as he came down from his high, while Chanyeol could do nothing to speed it or draw him into motion, or even stop thinking about how badly he wanted those hands- even just one! -on his cock.

A breathy chuckle came with a kiss on his cheek and Baekhyun was pulling away. Emptiness stayed behind, in his arms and inside him in more than one place.

“Looks like I need another shower,” the vocalist said as he stood and stretched. Even his stretching sound seemed musical. A satisfied grin sat on his lips as he winked at Chanyeol. “Why don't you lay there and think about me some more?”

Like every other command from his gorgeous friend, Chanyeol obeyed. He watched the door close and wondered what he really meant to Baekhyun. Were they friends, the way they could watch movies and eat popcorn while sharing the armchair instead of fighting for spots on the crowded couch? Were they lovers if there were times that Baekhyun would steal room keys and lock them in together to insult him and take advantage of his obvious adoration? Was it affection or amusement that made Baekhyun let him whisper nasty things in his ears? Was it love or lust that made the other boy stare?

Or was it something else all together?

Was it-


	2. Baekhyun Knows

“Was it too much?” Baekhyun asked without giving the other boy a chance to know a heavy question was coming. Sometimes, it was the only way to get through the giant's too-deep thinking. He could get lost in a labyrinth constructed of his own fears and doubts if Baekhyun didn't stop him.

Baekhyun had been watching Chanyeol out of the corner of his eye for the last hour instead of whatever action flick the monolithic boy had put on when they ordered room service, and it was obvious that the Happy Virus was becoming more and more sullen with every explosion.

After his own shower, Baekhyun had tried first to encourage Chanyeol into his own, and then to guilt him, but nothing worked. He took it as a ploy to make Baekhyun clean him up himself, and did so, putting playful kisses on his hip as he wiped the long, lovely body down with a wet towel.

Sex always wound him up, but Chanyeol's dark mood quickly sapped it. He tried to draw the other boy into conversation, but the terse, often mumbled responses made him more and more worried. He didn't press it because room service was coming and there was no sense in starting an argument only to be interrupted.

Chanyeol didn't even move when the knock on the door came, and Baekhyun had to drag the cart in himself rather than let the staff member into the room.

Then he was done waiting. But his friend didn't answer. He just shifted to sit cross legged on the bed, pulled a blanket over his lap, and stared hard at the tv.

Baekhyun turned it off.

“Yeol,” he said seriously, watching as the other boy turned his expressive face away to hide the frown. “Was it too much?”

“Wasn't any more than usual.” Chanyeol shrugged, and the light on his gorgeous long arms tried to distract Baekhyun.

Once was never enough to satisfy his appetite.

Baekhyun took a breath and focused on the frown. It gave him one of his own as he moved forward to put his hands on Chanyeol's knees and lean down. He wanted to look up into those handsome eyes, his favorite angle.

“Should we not do it for a while?”

The tall boy gave a little jump at that, finally, finally some kind of response. His broad shoulders drew into his ears, and he shook his head firmly, but it wasn't 'no' that he said.

“Why should you be deprived-”

Baekhyun didn't even let him finish whatever statement he was going for, sudden rage blooming in his chest. “Because you're uncomfortable?”

Chanyeol nodded once. His voice was tight as he snapped, “That's my question.”

“That's my answer,” Baekhyun threw back, firmly for all that he felt complete disbelief.

The naked boy didn't say anything else. Chanyeol hung his head low and stared at his hands. The tips of his ears burned red.

Baekhyun took a steadying breath and then slid himself onto Chanyeol's lap, pulling the other boy's long arms around him. He framed his hands on Chanyeol's round cheeks and tilted that adorable face toward himself. “Talk to me. I can only guess what you're feeling by looking at you.” Thinking of how much he knew Chanyeol loved his hands, he threaded his fingers through the other boy's messy brown hair. “Tell me what you're thinking.”

“Sometimes-” Chanyeol started at once, as if the words were bursting to escape. But then he stopped, doubtlessly second guessing himself.

Shaking the head he held so gently, Baekhyun pulled a face and whined, “Yeeeoooool~”

Brown eyes darted to look at his, and then were transfixed. A stain of pink shame brightened Chanyeol's cheeks. And when it came, his voice was a broken whisper.

“Sometimes I'm not sure which part is the act.”

A cold weight of dread dropped into Baekhyun's stomach, but his mind refused to wrap around the cause. “What?”

Chanyeol's head dropped lower and Baekhyun let it only because the giant kept talking.

“You're such a good actor. Sometimes you're sweet and adorable, and sometimes you seem so sincere when you're saying the most awful things.” There was a hitch in his voice that made Baekhyun's heart tremble, made his hands and thighs clutch at Chanyeol. “Sometimes I can't help but wonder if you mean all those things you say, and you're faking it when you just hold me.” The forced laugh was a stab into his throat, even though the sound came from Chanyeol's. “It's silly. I'll get over it. See, smiles!”

And Chanyeol did lift his head and give a sunny smile. But it was brittle around the edges and the tension in his eyes showed it for a lie.

Baekhyun hugged him impulsively, knocking them over. It didn't make him let up, he just clung tighter, squeezing for all he was worth. After another moment, he pushed up and yelled Chanyeol's name in his face.

“You're supposed to say something when you're taking it too serious!”

After his outburst, there was only silence as Chanyeol stared up at him in shock. His huge eyes were drawn out to their largest, his wide mouth parted a little. His lips closed slowly as Baekhyun continued to stare, but his eyes didn't relax. His arms lay limp on the bed, but slowly gained strength, hands raising to brush at errant drying stands near Baekhyun's eyes.

In his own act of no warning, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist to carry him gently to the bed by rolling them onto their sides. A genuine, not-about-to-break smile slipped faintly onto those fantastic, wide, lips and Baekhyun finally started to relax.

Chanyeol wriggled forward a little, and Baekhyun shifted to meet him, laying a hand on his cheek.

“You know, that's actually a really stupid rule,” the deep voice accused in a rhythm Baekhyun found lyrical and never wanted to share. “When I'm taking you serious like that, I know if I say anything about it, you'll dump my ass.”

Using his thumb, Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol's nose like a button. “That's ridiculous.”

“Is it?” Chanyeol's big lower lip stuck out even further in a pout.

“Yes,” Baekhyun agree with an adamant nod. “I would never dump you because you don't want to have sex with me.”

That seemed to reassure him, at least a little, as Chanyeol nodded and took a slow breath. But the words he said next suggested otherwise. “What would you dump me for?”

Baekhyun smoothed his thumb over Chanyeol's cheek and wiggled a little closer. A sure smile stole onto his lips. “I can't think of a single reason.”

“But I'm not your type,” the rapper said instantly, the words seeming even more like they'd been pent up. Bubbles trapped under ice.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun chided, pinching his boyfriend's cheek and shaking him a little as if he could wring sense into the other boy. “You couldn't be more my type if someone had set out to make you just for me.”

“You-” Chanyeol started, but stopped himself by biting his lower lip into his mouth. His eyes drifted to the bedspread.

Holding in the sigh, Baekhyun butted his head gently against the harder one beside him. “Say it.”

“You always say the same things.”

Blinking, Baekhyun tried to make that make sense and failed. “Huh?”

“When you're saying I'm not your type. You always say the same things. My height, my voice, my hands, my face.” Brown eyes darted up to meet Baekhyun's a few times as he spoke, but only for moments.

Finally, Baekhyun threw one of his much shorter legs over Chanyeol's hip and nipped his chin. “You know I like how you dwarf me. I especially like those big hands on the back of my neck – that's why I'm always ducking away from them when you go for it on camera.”

Chanyeol looked down at him, his eyebrows at extremes as he tried to look confused and succeeded at looking ridiculous.

“Also, if you don't think your voice turns me on like crazy, why the hell _do_ you think I let you whisper all that stuff in my ears?”

The look of wide-eyed surprise was probably Baekhyun's favourite, even though he really wanted that statement not to be surprising. There was a kind of glitter-brightness in the huge brown eyes that made Baekhyun sure he was getting through his boyfriend’s thick-skull.

“And I love all the dumb expressions your face makes.” Baekhyun poked him in the cheek to prove his point.

A quirky smile pulled at the corner of Chanyeol's mouth. “You never call me dumb when you're being like that, you know?”

“Uh-huh,” Baekhyun agreed earnestly, nodding his head as he stroked his hand down Chanyeol's long back. “You know why?” He waited for Chanyeol to shake his head before answering his own question, “Because I do love you, and even when I'm not using those words, I'm always saying, 'be mine'.”

A small laugh bubbled out of Chanyeol and the other boy's long arms folded up against him to rub circles on his back.

“Yeah, I didn't forget those, either. Because I _do_ always say the same things. I've always said the things I was sure you'd take as lies – the things I was sure you know I really feel the opposite of.”

“Baek,” Chanyeol rumbled, that voice threatening to undo him when he still had so much to say. But then Chanyeol's lips were soft against him and he happily let the other boy kiss him.

When Chanyeol pulled back, Baekhyun picked up where he'd left off. “And I sound sincere because I'm thinking about what I really mean when I say it – that I love how much you love me, _because_ I love you. The only thing that isn't an opposite or a truth is when I say you can't have me. That's just an outright lie, because you already do, Chanyeol.”

He was pulled tight against the giant as Chanyeol rolled over him, nuzzling his face into Baekhyun's neck. “You're mine?” came a muffled question from his own skin.

“Yes, damnit. Why else would I trade away Luhan's secret ticklish spot for Sehun's keycard? I'm gonna be paying for that for _months_.”

Chanyeol let out a loud guffaw, barely muffled to non-earbursting decibles by his shoulder and the bed. “You didn't!”

“I sure as hell did.” Baekhyun scratched his hands lightly over Chanyeol's back, up and down in rhythms that might have been more soothing to himself than the rapper. “I was hoarding it for an emergency, and apparently needing sexy alone-times with you is an emergency.”

Kisses rained down over his face and neck, missing his lips entirely, but Baekhyun didn't mind. He let his hands drift to hang from Chanyeol's neck and urged the taller boy up so he could meet his eyes again.

“We're not gonna do it for a while, okay? We can just be normal. That's good, too.” He smiled brightly for his boyfriend. He'd be lying to himself if he said there wasn't a tiny voice screaming no, but it was off-key and unimportant.

There was quiet for a while.

Then Chanyeol mumbled into his hair, “But you like it so much.” His hands flexed on Baekhyun as he added, “You get so turned on just talking about getting to be with someone just because they want you.”

“Not someone,” Baekhyun corrected, squeezing Chanyeol's shoulders close. “You. I'm really vain, but it's just a kink, Yeol. I really like that you do it for me, but I don't need it to love you.” Turning his head, Baekhyun breathed against Chanyeol's big ear and flicked out his tongue to tap the lobe, “Make love to me?”

Chanyeol groaned, but he pulled away. His eyes were dark and searching as they looked into Baekhyun's face.

Walking his fingertips up Chanyeol's bare chest, Baekhyun smoothed the pads over his collarbones, then met the giant's earnest expression. “Remind me how nice it is being yours.”

The sunny bright smile that so exemplified Chanyeol – the real one, not the brittle faux thing – lit up his face before he kissed Baekhyun softly and did. Those warm hands stripped off his comfy clothes – which were really Chanyeol's to begin with – each piece of cloth chased by a kiss. Baekhyun was a quiet lover by nature, but as Chanyeol gently caressed every part of him in an act both sweet and possessive, he made little hums and moans because he knew his lover liked to hear them.

One broad hand held the back of Baekhyun's neck firmly as the other, slick with the lubricant he'd brought, stretched him slowly. He kissed and nibbled at every part of Chanyeol he could reach, from his full lips to his neck to his chest, hands unable to be still until one curled around the satiny length of his boyfriend to stroke him to fullness.

They were engaged in a warm, long kiss, tongues tied and lips locked close, when Chanyeol lifted him up to fit that length inside him. He didn't have to make an effort to give a long, low moan, but it was lost under the much headier sound of Chanyeol's rumbled expression of lust and pleasure. Baekhyun wanted to be quiet, to listen only to that warm, delighted growl. He just couldn't help but sing his own sounds at the slow pace his boyfriend set, at the comforting caresses, the lingering kisses. And especially for the random enveloping hugs as Chanyeol brought them to brief, thrumming stillness just to hold him.

He was flush with more than embarrassment when Chanyeol's hand wrapped around his weeping member. The other hand held his hips as still as it could as Chanyeol brought him to orgasm, kissing his lips in sweet little pecks that did nothing to quiet the whimpering of need and want that escaped Baekhyun.

Baekhyun almost purred with pleasure when he was spent and rolled onto his back. Chanyeol's arms rested on the mattress, framing his head as they kissed and rocked in slow waves. His pace was so careful, so steady, Baekhyun would have missed the taller boy's own climax if not for the pulsing of his length and the delicious groan that accompanied it.

When they were curled up, Baekhyun cuddled like a spoon against Chanyeol's chest, dirty again -or dirty still in Chanyeol's case- and breaths slowing down together, Baekhyun nuzzled the giant's cheek and volunteered, “I love you, Dumbyeol.”

He felt Chanyeol's smile against his shoulder. “I love you, too, my Baek.”


End file.
